


美味失眠小黄马

by Prozaco



Series: norah作品汉译集 [1]
Category: Cien años de soledad | One Hundred Years of Solitude - Gabriel García Márquez
Genre: Amnesia, CoC, Historical, M/M, rarelit, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: “……失眠症最可怕之处不在于让人毫无倦意不能入睡，而是会不可逆转地恶化到更严重的境地：遗忘。……患者慢慢习惯了无眠的状态，就开始淡忘童年的记忆，继之以事物的名称和概念，最后是各人的身份，以至失去自我，沦为没有过往的白痴。”
Relationships: Melquíades/José Arcadio Buendía
Series: norah作品汉译集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061030





	美味失眠小黄马

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Exquisite Yellow Ponies of Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631) by [norah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah). 



> 译者注：  
> 本文人名汉译一律参考范晔译本。

梅尔基亚德斯和吉卜赛人一起来到镇上，他面带微笑、青春蓬勃、容光焕发，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚为他的改头换面而痴迷。真的，他对乌尔苏拉说，这就是神灵的智慧，凌驾于生死，甚至比炼金术的奥秘还要高深。乌尔苏拉看到他的眼睛亮了起来，她又想起她的遗产，在丈夫热情的坩埚中化为乌有，只剩一堆焦黑残渣。

当梅尔基亚德斯提议私下给他讲解他假牙的原理时，尽管她恳求他不要去，她也心知他不会听。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚永远禁不住吉卜赛人技艺的诱惑。向来如此。

何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚无法相信这种巨变，梅尔基亚德斯不得不一遍又一遍地演示，让他看看这些牙齿是如何镶进他的上颚，轻松滑进嘴里的。出——年老的梅尔基亚德斯，面容憔悴，双目沧桑。进——年轻的梅尔基亚德斯，笑容闪亮，满眼笑意。“它们跟原来的牙齿一样好用吗？”他问梅尔基亚德斯，而梅尔基亚德斯狡猾地笑了笑，俯身在何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚的脖子上轻咬一口。

“是的。”这是他唯一的回答，温热的气息打在何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚的皮肤上。次日，吉卜赛人走了，梅尔基亚德斯也一同离开了。

数年后，听说梅尔基亚德斯死于热病的消息，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚独自在书房里为他哀悼，身边摆满了吉卜赛人留下的稀奇物什。即使是冰，这寒冷而昙花一现的钻石，即使这无疑是我们这个时代最伟大的发明，也无法销蚀关于梅尔基亚德斯的回忆，那留在颈上的温暖呼吸，以及他那不可思议的灿烂笑容。

* * *

何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚为他的记忆机器写好了第一万三千八百五十七张卡片，给卡片编好了号，叹息着靠在了椅子上。即使乐观如他，也不免明白自己已经来不及把机器完成了。慢慢而又无可奈何地，他逐渐失去记忆。他生活在一个陌生的镇子上，住在一个日益陌生的房子里，在一些他连名字都记不清的女人之间。他想也许他曾经认识她们，爱过她们，但他 _不_ 记得了，算命的纸牌也无济于事，纸牌上只写着一些模棱两可的话语，讲述着失踪的黄金、对禁术的不可理喻追求，以及一个高大黝黑的神秘男人，也许是他的父亲，或是他的朋友，或是最终会来把他带走的死神。

就连他前两天写的卡片，现在在他眼里也不再是对真实回忆的提示，而不过是一堆带字的纸条罢了。就像那些贴遍了房子和整个小镇的标签一样，无论是立在中心大道宣告“上帝存在”的牌子，还是他每天早晨都在书房门上看到的那张纸条。纸上说给他送咖啡的女人是他的妻子乌尔苏拉，他的衣服在床尾的箱子里，他在制作一个记忆机器。这些纸条的意义正在消散，首先丢失的是它们所唤起的知识和记忆，接着是文字的含义，再往后是字母本身。

肘边的灯光燃烧殆尽了，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚却记不起该怎么把烛火点亮，于是他孤身坐在黑暗中，清醒，而心灰意冷，直至太阳升起。

那个叫乌尔苏拉的女人拉给他端来了咖啡，他喝了，因为它闻起来又香又暖。这是厨房门上的便条教她的，于是她照做了；他知道，他看过那张纸条，上面还写了煮咖啡的指南，他猜她昨天也是这么做的。他猜她一直都是这么做的，然后他抬起头，试着想起——不止是猜测——而是回忆，发自内心深处地回忆起这个女人和这杯咖啡。他更像是在审视一个陌生人。她回望，有些迷惑，更多的是漠然，他知道她也不记得他是谁，不记得他们对彼此意味着什么，更不记得为什么每天早上要给他递咖啡。当她转身要走时，他没有拦住她。

那天晚些时候，也可能是第二天（没人记得清），一位衣衫不整的老人摇着可眠者的悲凉铃声出现在何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚家门前。一个目光呆滞的女人给他开了门，他谢过后便径直走向书房，就好像他对这座房子了如指掌，对这路线无比熟悉。留意到光线的变化，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚抬起头来，看到一个高大的黑色身影伫立在门口。有那么一瞬间，他感到有一股力量把他拉向这个枯槁的老人，就好像他认识他一样。那力量随即又消失了，他挂上一副最灿烂的笑容，起身拥抱来客，说见到他真好，说抱歉没法好好招待他，试图掩盖失眠症带来的遗忘已经将他对这个男人的所有认知吞噬得一干二净。

但客人看穿了他。他关上门——神乎其神地——从他鼓鼓囊囊破提箱里掏出一副假牙。当他把假牙放进嘴里绽开一个微笑时，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚再次感受到了那股拉力，他好像想起了些什么，某些冰冷而转瞬即逝，或是温暖而亲切的东西，然后它又消失了。他摇摇头甩掉这种感觉。“你不记得我了，”他的客人说道，这不是一个问句。

何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚从男人的声音中听出了遗憾，他无奈地摊开双手。“对，”他承认，“我不记得你了。我不记得我自己，也不记得我的儿子，也不记得我的妻子，也不记得几个小时之前的任何事了。”

客人点了点头，显然他明白了，他见识过失眠症，心知整个小镇已经离彻底遗忘一切不远了。他又伸手从箱子里拿出一套瓶瓶罐罐，摆在了桌上。“我可以找回你的记忆，”他说，他的嗓音，他的举止，让何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚相信了他。“不过，我是一个吉卜赛人，按照我们的习俗，你要用报酬来换取我的帮助。”

何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚郑重地点了点头。“我们可以付你钱，如果你愿意分享这种灵药，镇上必定能拿出更多的钱。”

陌生人笑了，那刺眼的假笑让他那张老脸年轻了起来。“我不要钱，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚。我想从你那儿拿走一段记忆。你能给我吗？只要一段，然后第二天早上，你和全镇的人都能喝到解药。”客人朝他抽出一张纸，写下承诺还有第二天的日期，并在上面签了名。“我会信守诺言——这是我的保证书。”

何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚接过纸张放在了桌子上。“一言为定。但我怎么才能把记忆给你呢？我的记忆已经所剩无几了，我也不知道如何把它们取出来。”他指了指在书桌上那堆卡片。“如果你想要的话，你可以把我给这机器写的所有回忆都拿走。”

他的客人笑了笑。“不，不是你的记忆，谢谢你的慷慨，但我想要的是属于我自己的。跟我来吧。”他伸出手，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚牵住了它，他们一起离开了书房，离开了那沓纸条，离开了那些小瓶子，还有被遗忘在桌上，冷下来的咖啡。

这个陌生人显然不陌生，但他被遗忘得那么彻底，彻底得脱胎为一个陌生人了。他领着何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚走进了卧室，里面的床平滑凉爽，没有被人用过的痕迹。他关上门，转向何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚说道，“这就是我想要的记忆，”然后轻轻地，他 _咬_ 了他一口，咬在脖子上，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚感受到了那人温热的气息和牙齿的力度，以及那股让他将忆未忆的 _拉力_ 。他打了个寒颤，感觉自己硬了。

“你可以给我这个吗？”他的客人问。

何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚只来得及说一声“可以”来客就吻上了他。这个吻湿漉漉，假牙那种奇怪的光滑质感抵在他的舌头上。“可以。”何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚重复道，重新投入到这个吻中，一边把手伸向他的纽扣，解开对方的皮带让裤子掉在地上，一边剥光了自己的衣服，一丝不挂地站在凉爽的卧室里，怀里抱着那个皮肤黝黑的陌生人。

男人的触摸并不熟悉，不过对他来说早已没什么感觉是熟悉的了。没有纸条提示他该怎么做，或者不该这么做，或者他理应跟谁做这种事，于是何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚听从了那双手在他皮肤上的呼唤，顺从了陌生人那有求必应的嘴唇，听命于勃起肿胀的热量。他任由自己坠入缓慢的燃烧，这种感觉与记忆中的原始素材别无二致，它填补了心中某些他不曾知道或已经忘却的渴求。在亲吻的间隙他们爬上床铺，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚把自己的臀部挤进陌生人腿间，当他们紧紧相贴，他从喉咙深处发出一声低吟，渴望愈发强烈，他想要更多，这个男人，这些情绪，这种感觉，而这一切会成为一段记忆，让他得以重拾过往。

他那么想要，那么用力，让阴茎都开始发疼了。当陌生人打破了这个吻并抽身时，他失望地喘了一口气。“求你，”他听见自己说，抓着对方的肩膀想把他拉回来，但一声低笑是他得到的唯一回答，男人挣开了他，俯身往下，当何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚感觉到陌生人的舌头第一次舔上他的勃起时，又一次，他说 “求你”，但这次的意味完全不同。

陌生人的嘴把他齐根含了进去，里面热得不可思议，当他开始吸吮时，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚想这一定已经超出了记忆范围，当陌生人把他深深地吸进喉咙时，这种原始的 _欲望_ 在他体内膨胀。然后陌生人把手放在他的睾丸上，并向下滑动，而正当他的手指开始往里推，推到 _那里_ 时，他再次抬起头，黑色的眼睛闪闪发光，又问道：“你可以给我这个吗？”

“拿去吧，” 何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚嘶哑地说，手指握住了下体，那里温暖而坚挺，被唾液濡湿。“尽管 _拿去_ 吧。” 陌生人微笑着起身吻了他。然后，陌生人从床上探出身子，摸出又一个小瓶子，回来时手指又滑又腻， _天啊_ 它们插进他身体里的感觉真是太好了，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚把双腿张得更开，渴盼着更多。

而陌生人给了他更多的吻，用那灵活的手指给了他更多的弯曲和按压，直到何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚呻吟出声，然后有一个更大的东西开始往里面挤，他咬着牙忍着痛，感觉到陌生人又在他的脖子上咬了一下，这次咬得不轻，而是很重，温热的气息随着一声“我的”洒在了他的皮肤上。

“这是我的，”陌生人又说，直视着何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚的眼睛，停了下来，让他的身体有时间适应这种侵略，“这段记忆，这一时刻。” 他动了起来，这悠长而缓慢的插入在何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚体内拉拉（正如将忆未忆）扯扯（正如被纯粹的感觉所淹没），他不再倾听，也不再乞求，也不再思考，而是迷失于陌生人的躯体在他身上、在他体内、覆盖着他的感觉，整个世界都被抛之脑后了。

他能感受到陌生人的阴茎在他体内运动，这种感觉很陌生（毕竟一切都那么陌生），但不知为何，这种感觉比任何事物都要来得 _真实_ 。很疼，但何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚 _想要_ 疼痛，这样他才好记住这一切。很愉悦，交织着痛苦，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚又硬了起来，他 _想要_ 愉悦，他想要更多不管有多痛苦。然后那个陌生人挪动了一下，把何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚的膝盖抬得更高，愉悦的感觉愈加强烈，疼痛已然消失（正如他忘掉的一切那样），空留快感与此时此刻（the present）。

何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚能感觉到随着每一次冲刺，随着自己的硬挺在陌生人肚子上的每一次的紧密摩擦，每一次下身相接的拍打，他的兴奋正不断攀升。他伸手圈住自己的勃起，随着那深邃抽插的节奏而撸动，欲望水涨船高，他仰起臀部，无言地要求更多。陌生人明白了，刺戳得更卖力、更深入，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚感觉到有什么东西在他身体里破裂了，比如一道水坝、一个罐子或是一颗心，他要射了，无助地射在了自己的拳头和肚子上，黏黏的、咸咸的、暖暖的。感觉到他的高潮，陌生人一时僵住了，良久后才再次插了进去，他的目光定格在何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚那迷醉的脸上，又一次狠狠地、悄悄地、深深地浇灌在了他体内。

一分钟后，他从何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚身上滚到一边，他们并肩躺着喘息了一会儿。他们的呼吸平缓下来，惬意的沉默充斥着整个房间。在黄昏时分的光线中，他们数着天花板上的裂缝，就在陌生人的呼吸放得更慢，渐渐沉入梦乡的时候，他听见何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚问，“我爱你吗？”

他又猛然睁开了双眼，在床上坐起来，用他那双沧桑的黑眼睛看着摊在面前的男人，男人只是好奇地望着他。他起身，继续思考，开始穿衣服。等他穿戴整齐，他转身对着床铺，说：“我想是的，以你自己的方式爱着，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚。”说罢他离开了，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚呆在床上，餍足而浑身酸痛，非常非常努力地不让自己遗忘。

第二天早上，一位衣衫不整的老人摇着可眠者的悲凉铃声出现在何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚家门前。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚给他开了门，手里端着咖啡，看到一个高大的黑色身影伫立在门口。有那么一瞬间，他感到有一股力量把他拉向这个枯槁的老人，就好像他认识他一样。那力量随即又消失了，他挂上一副最灿烂的笑容，起身拥抱来客，说见到他真好，说抱歉没法好好招待他，试图掩盖失眠症带来的遗忘已经将他对这个男人的所有认知吞噬得一干二净。

但陌生人看穿了他，立即走进书房取出了一张纸，纸上写着他的来历与此行的目的。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚读过后，陌生人从他那破破烂烂的旧提箱里拿出了一套瓶子，从里面挑出一瓶半透明的淡色液体，给他喝了一小点。

药效立竿见影，仿佛旭日终于在他记忆的荒原中升起，就好像失眠症用冷漠和遗忘织成的面纱突然被掀开，他看着眼前的这个男人，目光炯炯。

“梅尔基亚德斯！”他惊呼，为认出自己的老朋友而面露喜悦。“你还活着！”


End file.
